


by your side

by screwthatloveshit



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much, idk about angst but, nick just got back from Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwthatloveshit/pseuds/screwthatloveshit
Summary: They stay like that for a little while, just holding each other close and listening to each other’s heartbeats. They don’t know that Nick will wake up to the sight of Sabrina sleeping peacefully in his arms in the morning, they don’t know that Sabrina will find her boyfriend smiling at her when she wakes up, for the first in weeks without a nightmare. For now, they just hold each other.





	by your side

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this because i want to read soft!nickbrina and there still seems to be the lack of fics here. also, apologies in advance for all the grammar errors and the cringyness (?) i put in this fic i haven't written a fic in years, lmao. enjoy.

_The first thing that came into his realization was the fact that he was back in Hell again._

_He faintly remembered how it was back then – though it was not that long ago he escaped anyway – but he could never forget the burning aching feeling that rises to everywhere inside his body when he came. He could never forget how being there, with the Dark Lord’s soul inside of him, made him feel so weak and dull, making him feel like dying would’ve been better than having to feel that feeling of weakness inside of him._

_The second thing that came to Nick’s mind was how he didn’t feel that way this time._

_He was weak, yes, Hell would’ve made you feel like that, making you feel inferior and fragile, but his mind was clear now. It wasn’t clogged with bad thoughts like when the Dark Lord was inside of him, battling with his own soul as he tried to keep the villain in control without actualy hurting himself. There were no whispers in his brain telling him to release the Dark Lord’s soul like before._

_There was something else that was bugging him – like some sort of magnet pulling him but Nick didn’t know to where. It wasn’t until he saw a flock of platinum blonde hair a few feet away from him that he stopped breathing. He would recognize that hair anywhere, but he definitely didn’t think he would see it here._

_“Spellman?” he whispered slowly, and the girl turned her head so quickly, but only to scream out the words he wasn’t expecting at all._

_“NICK! NICK – HELP ME HE’S HURTING ME-“_

 

* * *

 

It has only been a week. A week since they rescued her boyfriend from Hell, a week since they finally figured out how to get rid of the Dark Lord, hopefully, she thinks, for good. If not, then it’s okay. She has Nick back, and with him by her side, she knows they’ll be able to defeat him again multiple times.

 _Nick._ Just thinking about him makes her whole body tingly. A smile slowly forms on her face, a warm feeling rising up inside of her when she remembers that she has him back in her life after weeks of figuring out how to get him back. Nick, who’s been doing the Dark Lord’s bidding and ends up falling in love with her, sacrificing his dumb ass for her just so she wouldn’t be the one going to Hell.

Since the moment he got back, they’ve been inseparable, and it was just like before. Sabrina doing things without thinking and Nick by her side calmly helping her fix her mess. Nick, by her side, teaching her how to chant her spells. Nick, by her side, listening to her talk about nothing and everything. Nick, by her side. Nick, Nick, Nick.

He’s quieter now, Sabrina realizes. He has never been the type to talk that much, but he’s more reserved, calmer. He still has yet to tell her about what happens during his time in Hell, but she doesn’t want to intrude. She knows it must’ve been a struggle in there, and she’s so proud of him that he got through it, that he didn’t give up. So for now, Sabrina has already decided, that having him back is enough.

Her phone from her bedside table suddenly rings, and she scrambles to get it. She’s not one to get phone calls – not even from her mortal friends – in the middle of the night like this. The caller ID shows a picture of her boyfriend pouting (a picture he took back when they were still friends and Sabrina loved it so much she decided to put it as his profile picture), and Sabrina accepted the call immediately, smiling.

“Hey Nic-“

“Is it okay if I astral project to you?” her greet is cut off by a hushed yet panicked voice of her boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” Sabrina asks worriedly. She’s never heard him like this.

“Yeah, I guess,” he mumbles, his voice a little calmer. “I just need someone to talk to.”

“Come here,” she whispers to the phone. She’s never had the boy over at night before, even though he has snuck to her room plenty of times back then. “Don’t astral project, just come here, my window is open.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute. I love you,” Nick murmurs before hanging up the phone, sending shivers down Sabrina’s spine as she realizes the word he had just used on her.

True to his words, he climbs up her window a minute later, in the messiest clothes she has ever seen him in. His face looks glum, not like the usual Nick that usually could brighten her day with his smile just like that.

“Hey,” Sabrina greets him softly, giving him a hug and a soft peck on the lips before staring into his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Can’t sleep. Had a nightmare. Just wanted to see you.” He answers rushedly, pulling her back into his arms. Sabrina would’ve melted right there on the spot if not for the millions of questions coming up in her brain. _A nightmare? How bad was the nightmare that Nick had to see her? What was it about?_

Sabrina gives him another hug, trying to comfort him as much as she can, before plopping down on her bed. “Come here.”

“I’m sorry,” Nick says plopping down on the other side. “God, I feel dumb – I should just get back to my dorm. I just needed to see you.”

“No, it’s okay,” Sabrina smiles assuring him, her heart aches for the way he apologizes. She lays her head down on her pillow, shifting on to her side so she could see him. He follows her lead, shifting on to his so they could lay face to face with each other.  “Do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare?”

He shakes his head, “no. Not tonight, but I promise I’ll tell you later.”

She doesn’t want to implore any further, doesn’t want him to get uncomfortable so she nods, pushing the questions out of her brain for another time. “Okay.”

Nick smiles – the first one that shows up to his face that night. “Thanks, Spellman.”

Sabrina smiles back, reaching out with one hand for his face. “Anytime, Nicholas. Now _sleep._ It’s 1 am in the morning and you have classes tomorrow.” Nick nods, closing his eyes to go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_“Sabrina? Sabrina-“ he tried to reach her, running to touch her but everytime he moved closer, the girl in front of him just kept getting further away._

_“Nick! Nick! Please help me, please, he’s hurting me, Nick-“ Sabrina screamed out, tears streaming down her face as she tried to move to Nick. “Nick-“_

_“Who’s hurting you, Sabrina? Tell me, maybe I could fix this-“_

_“The Dark Lord,” she whispered, as though the person mentioned would kill her if he knew she was talking. “He’s hurting me Nick, please, help me, please. I can’t take it anymore he’s just too strong I thought I could contain him-“ the girl in front of him suddenly passed out, laying on the floor helplessly._

_Nick’s breath got caught in his throat as he scrambled to see the unconscious girl. “No no no no, SABRINA!”_

“Sabrina. Sabrina.”

Sabrina opens her eyes to the sight of Nick tossing in his side of the bed, his face drenched in sweat and filled with fear. Her heart pains seeing him like this, for the last time she saw him like this was when his familiar died.

“Nick, wake up,” Sabrina shakes his shoulder slowly, moving closer to Nick, her other hand stroking his face calmly to wake him up. Nick’s eyes open after that, and the first thing he does after waking up is clutch Sabrina’s hand. “Hey, Scratch,” she smiles comfortingly, stroking the palm of his hand with her thumb. “You had another nightmare.”

Nick sighs, and wraps one of his arm around Sabrina’s torso to keep her close. “God, I wish it’d stop. I just want it to stop.”

“Nick,” she says worriedly, “since when have you been getting these nightmares? I’m guessing this isn’t the first nightmare that you had, huh?” when he didn’t answer, she keeps going, “come on, Nick. I’m all ears. You know whatever happens I’m here for you, right?”

“Since the first night I came back,” he whispers. “But they were just nightmares you know? Like I could shake them off and go on with my life, but tonight’s dream….” He sighs again, not wanting to continue. Sabrina takes his hand in hers, squeezing it tight, urging him to continue. “In all of my dreams, Sabrina, _I_ was the one binding the Dark Lord’s soul, _I_ was the one hurting because of it, but in tonight’s dream, it was you,” he finishes the sentence quietly. Sabrina squeezed his hand again. “God, it was you, Spellman, it was you crying for help and it was you sobbing while the only thing I could do was watch. I couldn’t get closer to you, I couldn’t touch you – and suddenly you passed out, and I-“

“Nick,” she finally says, smiling to him comfortingly. The boy had gone through so much and all she wants to do is make it all better. “It was only a dream. I’m right here where you needed me to be, and I’ll always be here whenever you need me. You know that right?”

“But the dream felt so real I just,” Nick averted his glance from her. “I couldn’t lose you, Sabrina. Not you too.”

Sabrina’s heart aches hearing the tone of her boyfriend’s. She knows how much Nick has lost and she admires how much he has sacrificed and still trying to be strong after it. Her hand goes up to touch his face again, leaving a trail from his forehead to his eyes, to his cheeks and his mouth. “Nick, look at me,” she says at last, holding the face she loves to look at so much with her two bare hands. “You will never lose me okay? I didn’t not go to sleep for weeks just to lose you again, okay? When you left-“ her voice breaks. “When you left, I knew I had to find you. I knew I couldn’t just get on with my life seeing you trapped inside Hell with the Dark Lord. I was mad at you, you know,” she smiles softly.

“I don’t know why you ended up forgiving me, I shouldn’t have lied to you about the Dark Lord’s bidding, Sabrina, that was dumb-“

“No, not at that,” she cuts off. “Well, yeah, I _was_ mad at you for that as well but you, Nicholas Scratch, redeemed yourself. When you told me that it was _you_ who sat next to me on the first day of school, and it was _you_ who fell for the first time seeing me, I forgave you. I was mad at you, for being a dumb idiot and not letting me bind my father’s soul. God, I was mad at you because you didn’t give me a chance to say goodbye and I was mad at myself for letting you go.” She finishes softly. “But,” she starts again, wiping the tears that are forming in Nick’s eyes with her hand. “I’m so proud of you, you know that right? You survived weeks in Hell, Nicholas, you didn’t give up. If you had, I would’ve probably lost you too.”

“You will never lose me, Spellman,” Nick says quickly.

“I know,” Sabrina says, smiling widely. “And I’m so lucky for that.”

Nick squeezes her torso, tangling his legs with hers underneath the sheets. “It was terrible there, Sabrina,” he shuts his eyes as if blocking the bad memories out of his brain. “I feel like I couldn’t breathe most of the time, and with the Dark Lord’s soul in mine…. Everything felt horrible. But I know you’ll try to save me. I know I had to stay strong so I could come back to you, so I did.” His hand that was holding her trails to the bottom of her shirt, rubbing circles on the exposed skin. Sabrina shivers. “I love you, Sabrina Spellman, have I ever told you that?”

Sabrina isn’t one to get dizzy from all the touching her boyfriend is doing, but when he lifts his head to kiss her forehead slowly, and then both of her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose and as the ending, her mouth – she couldn’t help but get dizzy. Her heart warms at the sight of her boyfriend next to her, and all she wants to do is protect him for the rest of her lives. “You may have told me a couple of times,” Sabrina whispers warily, her heart’s still beating from all those kisses. She moves to lean her head on his shoulder. “I love you too, Nicholas Scratch, more than you’ll ever know,” she whispers to his neck, satisfied with how Nick’s body seems to shiver after she says it.

They stay like that for a little while, just holding each other close and listening to each other’s heartbeats. They don’t know that Nick will wake up to the sight of Sabrina sleeping peacefully in his arms in the morning, they don’t know that Sabrina will find her boyfriend smiling at her when she wakes up, for the first in weeks without a nightmare. For now, they just hold each other.

 


End file.
